


Secret Identities are the Worst...Except when They're Not.

by penpenhooray



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Photographer Poe, Secret Identity, Superhero Finn, pining Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/pseuds/penpenhooray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping a secret identity is hard when you're a superhero. Finn knows that all too well. It's even harder to keep your identity from your best friend and crush, who just happens to be the photographer obsessed with your other identity as the masked hero who saves the city.</p><p>Secret identities were the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Identities are the Worst...Except when They're Not.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was sick the other day and thought I'd try my hand at a oneshot prompt. It took me much longer to write than it should have!

Secret identities were the worst, in Finn’s mind. It was hard enough being Stormpilot, genetically enhanced super soldier turned masked hero to protect the streets of D’Qar, but being Finn Storm, ordinary guy, on top of that…well, that was just damn near impossible.

Then there was the chaos of trying to maintain a secret identity’s life and somehow not appear suspicious. And considering the fact that crime and villains were not known for their predictable schedules, “Finn” always had to be prepared to become “Stormpilot” at a moments notice. Carrying around his costume everywhere he went was also annoying, but not the worst.

No, the worst part of having a secret identity was Poe.

Not that Finn didn’t like Poe…quite the opposite. Finn and Poe had been in neighboring apartments once upon a time, and became fast friends when they discovered they were both in the journalism field. Finn was a freelance writer (really, it was one of the few things that had a flexible enough schedule to allow Finn to save the city), while Poe, a former war correspondent, was now the lead photographer for The Daily Resistance.

“I can snap anything.” Poe always claimed, and damn if his front cover shots didn’t always back up his claim.

As the two had gotten closer, and the recession hit, they had agreed to move in together.

Finn just hadn’t anticipated two things. The first, that he would fall head over heels for his best friend turned roommate. The second…that Poe would be absolutely obsessed with Stormpilot.

At first, Finn had been flattered, and had hoped this would bode well for his own affections. But after the third late night session of listening to Poe recount tales of Stormpilot rescuing him (Poe had exaggerated slightly, of course) and spin wild theories of who could be behind the mask, Finn couldn’t help but feel inadequate. After all, how could Finn compare to Stormpilot?

Secret identities were the worst.

* * *

 

There were definite advantages to being the best photographer for The Daily Resistance. Seeing his work on the front page every day was certainly one of them. Another was the fact that, to get the best shots, Poe would have to get right in the middle of the biggest stories. Sure, it wasn’t the same action he was used to during his time as a war correspondent, but it was still a rush.

Especially when Stormpilot was on the scene. Stormpilot made for the best stories, and the best pictures (though Poe would never admit it, he had an extensive collection of his favorite shots of the masked hero, much to the chagrin of his long suffering roommate).

Unfortunately, being in the middle of the action whenever supers were involved had its disadvantages. If it wasn’t being shot at during a bank robbery in progress on Tuesday, then it was being held hostage by grandiose villains on Friday. It was quite ridiculous, to be honest. And most people might have been scared away from journalism. But Poe loved the thrill of it.

And being carried away from danger by a certain masked hero from time to time certainly didn’t hurt.

* * *

 

It was a Wednesday when Poe almost got his ass blown up by Kylo Ren, much to Finn’s annoyance. What the hell was Poe even doing near Starkiller labs? He was supposed to be doing a shoot for the scandal involving the “Ms. D’Qar” pageant clear on the opposite side of the city.

Not that it really mattered, Stormpilot still saved Poe from the masked villain. Sure, a laboratory may or may not have exploded in the process, and Stormpilot may have a nasty shoulder wound he’d need to take care of before he saw Poe that evening, but at least Poe was safe.

As it was, Poe was currently hanging on to Stormpilot for dear life as he leapt from building to building, the air rippling around them both as they made their way through the city in record time. Most would be terrified about traveling in someone’s arms at breakneck speeds, but not Poe; no, Poe was grinning like an idiot as he looked at the city below as it passed by in a blur.

Stormpilot set Poe gently on the rooftop, “You just can’t stay out of trouble, can you, Mr. Dameron?”

Poe chuckled, eyes fixated on Stormpilot’s armored chest as he bit his lip in ways that made Finn ache in so many ways, “What can I say, I—” Poe stopped as he brought his gaze up to meet the hero’s eyes, “Finn?”

Finn’s blood ran cold at Poe’s words, coupled with the shocked look on his face. Instinctively, Finn reached up to touch his mask, only to find its comforting presence was missing from his face.

Which meant Poe knew now.

“You’re Stormpilot?” Poe blinked.

“I…” Great, of all the times for Finn to get tongue-tied around Poe. But really, what could he say? ‘Why yes, I, your socially awkward roommate who is desperately in love with you, am also the superhero who is obsessed with you’ did not seem like the best thing to say in this situation.

Finn was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Poe’s gentle chuckle as the man stepped closer.

“I knew it.” Poe was grinning now.

Finn blinked, “You knew?”

“Well…” Poe paused, “Alright, no, I didn’t know…” The admission was a bit sheepish (not exactly a tone Poe assumed very often) as Poe bit his lip again, “But I had my suspicion…and I kinda hoped…”

Well… Finn stared down at Poe for a bit longer than he should have, piecing together the information from Poe’s words to make sense of the statement. “…Hoped?”

“Yeah…hoped.” Poe wrapped his arms around Finn’s neck, his chest pressed against Finn’s breastplate, “I never do get to reward you properly when you when you rescue me…” His breath felt warm against Finn’s lips.

“I suppose you didn’t…” Finn murmured, his words barely having enough room to pass from his lips to Poe’s before the two met.

It was a slow kiss, and Poe had taken to nibbling on Finn’s lip instead of his own, but Finn wouldn’t have it any other way.

Well…perhaps not after having to rescue Poe from danger. Maybe next time they could just have dinner. 


End file.
